Controlled lighting systems are known. Such systems typically comprise a series of light elements wherein the power supplied to each light element is controlled from a remote location. The power supplied is varied to change the amount of light produced by the light elements as desired.
A prior art controlled lighting system of interest is shown in U.S. Pat. Re. No. 32,341 to Smith. This reference shows a lighting system for a discotheque which comprises a plurality of white light elements which are arranged in a circle and which may be illuminated or extinguished in predefined patterns to provide various lighting effects. Each light element in the system has a power module associated with it which receives signals from a remote control unit to illuminate or extinguish the light element as desired.
Another prior art controlled lighting system of interest is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,317,071 to Murad. This reference shows a system for decoratively lighting a fountain or the like. Three lighting circuits are each connected directly to one or more light elements of a particular color. In response to a pre-programmed input or to a music input, the system alters the degree of illumination of the lighting circuits.
However, problems exist with these and other prior art controlled lighting systems of which the present inventor is aware. One problem is the cost associated with providing a control unit for each light element in the system. This cost limits the range of applications in which the prior art controlled lighting systems may effectively be employed. Further, prior art controlled lighting systems do not allow a range of colors and brightness levels to be produced by light elements which are controlled from a remote location.